Diaper Changing Fail
by Writing Sux
Summary: Just a doccubaby drabble that I wrote instead of going to bed because I was feeling fluffy. It could turn into a series. I haven't decided. So enjoy.


**Instead of going to bed I wrote this. It might become a series of cute, fluffy Doccubus and doccubaby drabbles. I'm not sure but have fun with this. **

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

The sound of crying coming through the baby monitor had woken Bo up from what she had considered the most peaceful sleep she had gotten for the last month. Whoever said being a parent was easy was a liar and she wanted to punch them in the face. Bo felt Lauren stir next to her so she rolled over and kissed the blonde's exposed shoulder before covering it back up as she whispered, "I got her you go back to sleep babe."

Lauren cuddled up to her pillow and mumbled, "Okay and if she's hungry there is milk in the fridge. And you can't microwave it you have to-"

"I have to warm it up in the bottle warmer." Bo finished for her. "I've got it. Now go back to sleep and get the rest that you deserve." She said before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Bo got out of bed then headed into the nursery where she and Lauren's one month old daughter was currently bawling her eyes out. The level of noise coming from the infant was loud and Bo cringed at the sound as she approached the crib. Bo took the crying baby out of the crib then rocked her gently in her arms as she cooed, "It's okay I got you Char."

"Don't call her that." Lauren chided in a tired voice.

Bo lowered her voice so only Charlotte could hear her, "Mommy's just cranky because her beauty sleep was interrupted." Charlotte continued to cry so Bo sighed, "Okay let's see what's the matter." Bo went over to the changing table and placed Charlotte on it. She would like to say that she had mastered the art of changing a diaper but in reality she hadn't. In the last month Bo had conned Kenzi into doing it for her or sweet talked Lauren into changing Charlotte's diaper. But tonight she was being the supportive girlfriend and was going to have to bite the bullet for diaper duty. Bo changed Charlotte's diaper with little trouble and after she was done the two of them headed into the room where Bo sat in the rocking chair and rocked her daughter back to sleep. It amazed her sometimes that she had a daughter and it amazed her even more that she and Lauren had a daughter together. Their relationship had been a series of ups and downs but now it was nothing but ups and she couldn't be happier. This was the life that she had always dreamed for herself. Charlotte eventually went back to sleep and instead of taking her back into the nursery Bo put her in bed with her and Lauren. She put a pillow between Charlotte and Lauren then got comfortable as she tried to go back to sleep. It didn't take long for sleep to come to her because she was in desperate need of it.

Lauren woke up when her hand touched something wet. She moved it around as she tried to figure out what had created the wet spot and hen her hand touched a small, chubby thigh she smiled. Lauren sat up and found that Charlotte was in bed with her and Bo which meant that when Bo had woken up earlier she didn't want to put the baby back in the nursery which was fine. Lauren liked it when their daughter was close by the only thing she was perplexed by was why their daughter was wet. Instead of dwelling on it she picked up Charlotte and they went into the nursery so Lauren could get her into some dry clothes. Lauren got her new pyjamas and a new diaper then went over to the changing table. As she was undressing the baby she realised that Bo had completely botched the diaper change she had done earlier and that was the reason why Charlotte was soaking wet. Lauren chuckled to herself as she changed Charlotte then she mumbled, "Your mother is going to enjoy having diaper duty for the next month." Charlotte's face scrunched up as Lauren put the new pyjamas on her. "Okay well until she gets diaper changing down."

Lauren finished changing the baby, who had stayed asleep through the whole ordeal, then went back into her and Bo's room. She placed Charlotte in the bassinet that was near their bed then got a baby blanket to cover up the wet spot that was on the bed. Once she was in bed she cuddled up to Bo who groaned, "Did she wake up?"

Lauren smirked as wrapped her arm around Bo's midsection, "No she didn't wake up. She had an accident."

"An accident? Is she okay?" Bo asked panic creeping into her voice.

Lauren rubbed Bo's side and assured her, "She's fine. " Then she grinned, "She had a bit of a diaper accident."

Bo's eyebrows scrunched together as she wondered what kind of diaper accident an infant could possibly have then she realised that she had done something wrong. Bo brought her hand up to her face and said, "I am such an idiot. I'm so sorry Lauren."

Lauren lifted her head up and gave Bo a quick kiss then said, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything major." She laid her head back down on Bo chest and smiled, "It's nothing a month of diaper duty can't fix."

Bo had a protest on the tip of her tongue but instead she held Lauren closer to her and chuckled, "We'll I'm sure you'll be there to make sure I do correct the first time."

Lauren closed her eyes so she could go back to sleep and as she drifted off she remarked, "Yes I will."

Bo let out a soft laugh then kissed the top of Lauren's head before settling into the pillows. There were going to be a lot of trials and tribulations for them since they were first time parents but as long as they had each other they were going to get through it fine. Or so Bo hoped.


End file.
